


Double Date

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, lorenzo/underhill, reyhill, reyhill?, seriously what are we calling lorenzo and underhill?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Somehow Magnus and Alec find themselves agreeing to go on a double date with Underhill and Lorenzo. What could go wrong? Maybe nothing, maybe all good things...





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write this. I am not sure how many people actually are shipping Lorenzo/Underhill with me so please don't read it if you don't like it. Thank you.

The newlyweds just got back from their luxurious honeymoon, and really didn't want anything else in the world but to cuddle up and enjoy their new lives together. They had so much to plan, and the future was looking bright with Valentine, Lilith, and Jonathan all dead and now the only thing Alec really would have to worry about was a shax demon if anything. Alec looked to Magnus and took his hand, allowing him to create their portal back to the apartment when a fire message came through. Alec quickly caught it and read it aloud, "Hey Alec, could you and Magnus come out tonight on a date with Lorenzo and me? I'm really nervous about it and could use your help. -Underhill." 

Magnus had to stifle a laugh, "So what have they been doing all this time we were on our honeymoon..." He shuddered at the thought.

"Some people are different than us... but I'm so glad they got together at our wedding." Alec beamed a bit. "Should we? I mean it could be fun..." He shrugged a little.

"I would love to make fun of Lorenzo as much as I can, let's do it," Magnus smirked. "Let him know we can be there soon, we'll take them to Hunter's Moon, can't go wrong there right?" He suggested as he was snapping his fingers to rid them of their honeymoon suitcases and tidy up his apartment while Alec sent a fire message back. 

"I still forget you're a Warlock, it has it's perks." Alec extended his hand about how quickly everything was put back in its place and how basically their dirty clothes were sent to the dry cleaners by just a snap of his fingers. Even the suitcases were put back in storage. "You do realize though that doing the things the _mundane_ way does have it's _charm_ like you said though, I'd love to see you actually wash clothes or unpack something..." Alec made conversation with a little smirk as he was pulling him in for a small kiss.

Magnus rolled his eyes just slightly at his husband and gave him a little shove, "We've gotta get going come on...should we portal or walk?"

"Walk." Alec smirked tugging his hand to lead the way, "We'll take the subway too, really make you have to work for it..." He had to add with a little snicker in his voice. Again Magnus rolled his eyes but all in good fun as he followed Alec because he knew where he was going.

\----

"Did you guys walk here?!" Underhill asked when he saw them both a little out of breath coming in to greet the two of them already sitting at a table.

Magnus plopping himself down in the booth and breathing exasperatingly. "Yeah....this one said let's walk." He pointed to his husband with a loving grin.

Alec shrugged, "I thought why not..." 

"We walked too..." Lorenzo spoke up, giving his signature smile as leaned against the table with his arms folded. "I'm trying to learn how to do things the mundane way, not really sure how Bane here puts up with it just yet..." 

Magnus snorted shaking his head, "I tolerate it because it makes Mr Lightwood-Bane here happy and I get to see that smile that I love so everything just works out." He shrugged.

"Oh stop." Alec rolled his eyes, "So this is your first date? Why did you want us to come out with you?" He added asking curiously.

"We kind of have been putting it off since the wedding...that night after the wedding though...I..." Underhill stopped himself looking to Lorenzo with a soft blush. 

"Yeah...we..." Lorenzo couldn't answer either but was smiling that smile and Underhill couldn't help but smile even more.

"We get it." Magnus held up his hand and flicked his wrist to give them all drinks from the bar. 

Underhill and Alec hesitated to take the drinks while the Warlocks went right to it. "Are you used to the Warlock thing yet?" Alec leaned over the table to whisper to Underhill, and he was quick to shake his head. 

"No whispering you two, you know I get jealous." Magnus teased making a small face at Alec. 

"Oh yeah." Alec laughed out loud. "I never told you how jealous Magnus is of your good looks...he was jealous that I thought were handsome..."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Hey now, he's mine," Lorenzo spoke up shooting a look to Magnus.

Underhill took a long hard sip of his drink and swallowed it down with a gulp. "I like only you, Mr Rey. Don't you worry." He said softly reaching to touch his boyfriend's hand. Lorenzo flashed that smile and scooted closer to him. 

"I actually wasn't jealous, I was just being possessive," Magnus spoke up and looked to Lorenzo who understood him completely.

"Yes, us Warlocks tend to get very possessive of our partners, but it can be a good thing as well as a bad thing." Lorenzo smiled sweetly. 

"Alexander has always been different, the most different from anyone I have ever met, I love him with everything I have and the thought of anyone else with him just literally scared me," Magnus mentioned eyeing the entire table, and in unision, everyone awed. Alec blushing widely and hiding his face against Magnus' shoulder. "Just without my magic at the time, it was difficult to think he wouldn't love me if I didn't have it so yeah, I was jealous..." He actually finally admitted it, but he knew Alec understood so he wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. 

"One smile from this one and I was hooked, it all happened so fast, we were afraid our first date would be so awkward and weird that we decided to have you two come along to help us get us on the right track and that right there proved to me that your love is scared and real. The truest form of true love and what it is supposed to be." Lorenzo confessed as he leaned closer to Underhill and rested his temple against his.

"You two met at our wedding, that right there is going to bring you so much luck." Magnus smirked giving them both a little bit of a clap and turned to Alec, "But you see luck was on Lorenzo's side as well because if it was for me he would still be my pet lizard..."

Alec spat out his drink as he just took a sip, snorting in a bit of laughter but he was quick to apologize for Magnus' words, "Well, it was my fault - I called Caterina because I was like since when do you even like reptiles?" 

"Ah, but you see if I was still that lizard, I could have never gotten everyone into Edom to save you," Lorenzo added with a smirk.

"You did not create a pentagram in the institute to get to Edom now did you?" Underhill went and added his own little snarky comment.

"Oh but we did, but don't worry, Edom is gone now thanks to me." Lorenzo took all the credit right in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah, you can keep telling yourself that." Magnus rolled his eyes knowing well enough this time he was joking. 

"Listen, we all know it was Isabelle who saved us all, that girl deserves a medal." Lorenzo looked at Alec and nodded apologetically. 

"Isabelle is one of a kind, and I am proud to be her big brother. She is my little sister but she sure the hell is more than just that... you're right she's incredible."

"She saved us, all of us from the one person we even us Downworlders feared, she also showed me what it is like to want to have a family of my own. Every one of you has shown me what is like to be a better person. Thank you." Lorenzo nodded. 

"It really is a pleasure getting to know you, even if you can be a little conceited at times." Underhill gave him a little nudge.

"How many paintings does he have now of himself in his house?" Magnus asked with a soft laugh.

"I lost count, but it's actually quite charming... I can't help it. I love that smile of his." Underhill turned to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

Alec shook his and stretched a little suggesting they all eat something and stop talking about each other. Everyone agreed but still continued on their gossip but it made conversation and things a little less awkward and all in all he figured their date was going pretty well as they learned so much about each other that they probably didn't already know. Magnus and Alec got quiet though and watched the two of them share some food and flirt softly on their own without any of their help. "I think it's safe to say we can get out of here and they'll never even know," Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss to Alec's temple. 

"I agree, but I kind of want to continue to watch them, they're too cute." Alec insisted as he took Magnus' hand underneath the table and squeezed it. "How much you wanna bet their holding hands just like us?" 

"I think they definitely are, and I also think they're gonna kiss right this second..." Magnus thought out loud and he was right they did. There wasn't any magic added to it, just love itself. 

"D'awww," Alec said out loud just as loud as Magnus suggesting they were going to kiss. They didn't part just yet, instead went a little deeper before parting, Underhill panting a little left breathless just like the first kiss. 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." He breathed in a sigh, squeezing his lover.

"Oh, believe me, you never will." Alec smiled sweetly and squeezed Magnus just the same.

"So first actual date huh? You did guys did good...may we leave you two alone now?" Magnus wiggled his eyebrows still insisting he'd get out of here and take his husband back home to finish where they left off at their honeymoon.

"Oh, of course, we know how you two can get..." Underhill smirked knowing about their _training scene_ obviously. "I promise your secret is safe with me." 

Alec shot him a slight look and grabbed Magnus to get up with him. "Thank you for not showing it off to Consul Penhallow." He gave him a handshake and a small wave to say goodbye to Lorenzo and left with Magnus. 

They both watched the two of them go right back to kissing from the window before they were portaling back to the apartment. 

"You don't think it's crazy everyone knows how we can get?"

"Naaa, I like the attention, I get a little excited myself being married to the most powerful man I know..." 

Alec shook his head and shoved Magnus on to the couch, "That's right, I am yours. And you are mine." 

"Forever, Alexander." Magnus fused his lips with Alec's.

**Author's Note:**

> and fin, like I said I just wrote thoughts that came out, no real plot. but it was all in my head so here it is. sorry if it's a total snooze fest too but I at least hope I got y'all to at least laugh!


End file.
